wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tracy Taylor
Tracy Castillo-Sharrer (nacida el 24 de Septiembre de 1980) es una luchadora profesional Americana quien trabaja bajo el nombre de ring Tracy Taylor. Ella trabajó principalmente para promociones independientes del Sur de los Estados Unidos. Tracy ha trabajado para promociones como Deep South Wrestling (DSW) y Pro Wrestling Zero1 (ZERO1). Ella comenzó su carrera de luchadora casi al mismo tiempo que su marido Micah Taylor y ha aparecido en casi las mismas promociones que él, sirviendo como su compañera y valet. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'WWE' 'Deep South Wrestling (2005–2006)' Castillo-Sharrer hizo su debut dentro de la Deep South Wrestling, el centro de desarrollo en ese momento de la WWE, el 10 de Noviembre de 2005 bajo el nombre de ring Tracy Taylor, en donde logró derrotar a Angel Williams y tener la oportunidad de poder entrenar dentro de la DSW. Ella y Michelle McCool a menudo se enfrentaban ante Angel Williams y Trenesha Biggers en Divas tag team match. El 19 de Enero de 2006, Taylor y McCool atacaron a Angel y Trenesha, quienes a su vez habían atacado en el ring a Kristal Marshall. El 9 de Febrero de 2006, McCool, Williams, Taylor, Biggers y Marshall participaron en un "Bikini Contest", pero ninguna ganadora fue declarada cuando Palmer Canon interrumpió y dijo que no quería concursos de Bikini en su red. McCool, Taylor y Marshall más tarde acompañaron a Tommy Dreamer a una pelea en contra de Canon, que fue acompañado por Biggers y Williams, en donde Dreamer perdió la pelea. Durante el combate Biggers intervino y Taylor rasgó su vestido, mostrando su Bikini. En Abril, Tracy es llamada al Roster principal de la WWE, debutando poco después el 4 de Mayo logrando derrotar a Shantelle Taylor en un dark match. El 18 de Mayo, Taylor estuvo en la esquina de High Impact (Mike Taylor y Tony Santarelli) quienes lograron ganar los DSW Tag Team Championship ante The Gymini (Jake y Jesse). El 29 de Junio, Taylor hace equipo junto con Mike Taylor en un Mixed Tag Team match en contra de Krissy Vaine y Matt Striker. Taylor derrotaría nuevamente a Vaine en dos ocasiones más el 3 de Agosto gracias a la interferencia de Shantelle, y el 11 de Agosto durante el evento DSW Grand Park Slam. Poco después, Taylor sería liberada de su contrato. 'Circuito independiente' Taylor luego comenzaría a competir para la Global Championship Wrestling como villana, siendo una miembro de la facción llamada The Underground. Taylor ha echo una aparición para la Main Event Championship Wrestling en el 2010, en donde compitió en un esfuerzo fracasado ante la villana Su Yung. 'Shine Wrestling (2012–presente)' Taylor debuted for Shine Wrestling at their first show on July 20, 2012 and formed The West Coast Connection with Su Yung. At the event, they were defeated by Made In Sin (Allysin Kay and Taylor Made). Tracy and Su defeated Gabby Gilbert and Luscious Latasha at SHINE 3, but at SHINE 7, Tracy teamed with Su and Mia Yim in a losing effort to Valkyrie members Made In Sin and April Hunter. At SHINE 12, Tracy and Su were defeated by Solo Darling and Nikki Roxx. Tracy returned at SHINE 17 on February 28, 2014 and again teamed with Su in a losing effort to Made In Sin in the first round of the SHINE Tag Team Championship Tournament. At SHINE 18 on April 18, Tracy defeated Amber O'Neal to pick up her first singles victory with the promotion. Later in the event, Tracy was attacked by her Connection partner Su Yung, who turned heel by joining Valkyrie. At SHINE 19, Tracy was eliminated by Su in a 10-woman elimination tag team match. Vida personal Tracy está casada con el también luchador profesional Micah Taylor. Ella es la valet de Taylor y es su acompañante a sus peleas en el ring. La pareja tiene dos hijos: Isaías (nacido el 11 de Febrero de 1996) y Mina (nacida el 18 de Febrero de 2002). En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **Lei Out **Hawaiian Punch **Lava Flow *'Luchadores dirigidos' **'Micah Taylor' **Tommy Dreamer **Tony Santarelli Campeonatos y logros *'European Wrestling Association' **EWA World Ladies Championship (1 vez) *'Rampage Pro Wrestling' **RPW Hotties Championship (2 veces, inaugural y final) Leer más */Peleas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Tracy Taylor en Facebook (Inglés) *|50px Tracy Taylor en Twitter (Inglés) *|50px Perfil de tracy Taylor en Shine Wrestling.com (Inglés) *Perfil de Tracy Taylor Pro Wrestling Wiki (Inglés) *|50px Perfil de Tracy Taylor en CageMatch (Alemán) *|50px Perfil de Tracy Taylor en CageMatch (Inglés)